In cancer chemotherapy, various types of anti-tumor agents including drugs acting on microtubules such as taxanes and vinca alkaloids, topoisomerase inhibitors, alkylating agents, and the like have been used. However, these agents have problems that an adverse effect such as myelotoxicity or neurological disorder or drug resistance emerges, and therefore, a novel anti-tumor agent in which these problems are solved is always demanded.
On the other hand, a plant growth regulator having a 4,6-hexadecadiene-2,4-dicarboxylic acid structure is known (Patent Document 1, Non-Patent Document 1 and 2).